Line 51
is the fourth chapter of the tenth volume and the overall fifty-first chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary After getting the email informing her that the cases have been dropped, Tsukasa Taira hesitates to contact Yuuki Anzai. The moment she sends an email to him, he calls her and demands to know where she is. Tsukasa answers and explains that she's at ONL to research devils and find some answers for themselves. Yuuki jumps in through the window, startling Tsukasa, and they hug each other for the first time in two and a half months. Even if they don't know how to safely have a relationship, Yuuki is relieved to be with her again. They go to the cafeteria to eat and catch up. Tsukasa is sure now that Midori is Yuuki's mother. Her research into devil's hasn't gotten anywhere yet, since there's so much to sift through. She tells him she her plans to switch majors and start from the beginning so she can become a researcher. Yuuki mentions his job prospects with the security company. He's not sure why, but he likes to hunt down devils. They hear crying from the ONLO side of the fence. Two adults are trying to calm a young boy. One of the adults is Ms. Kubo, Yuuki's teacher from when he was at ONLO. The boy suddenly breaks away from the other woman and climbs the fence to the ONL side and disappears. Yuuki and Tsukasa go to Kubo and try to help. Kubo is pleasantly surprised to see Yuuki again (and his girlfriend). She explained that the boy, Ryou, was just adopted by Ms. Sato. Although he was always free to turn down Ms. Sato's offer, he never showed any sign he didn't want to be adopted until now. The two go off to look for the missing child. Yuuki relates to him as he remembers how he had trouble expressing himself as a child. Tsukasa thinks he must feel lonely, having to leave ONLO, but Ryou denies this suddenly from the roof above them. Ryou takes off and Yuuki pursues. Tsukasa goes to get the security guards. Yuuki follows Ryou to a tree where he's perched himself. Yuuki is impressed, since he couldn't do that as a child. Yuuki convinces Ryou to talk about what he's feeling so he can understand it himself. He reiterates that it's not loneliness, but the idea that the home he'll be going back to from now on won't be ONLO and that doesn't feel right to him. Yuuki assures him it's good that he knows where he feels at home. As he says this, he realizes it's true for him too, and that his home is with Tsukasa. Ryou is worried that Kubo will be angry with him, but Yuuki says it'll be alright. Ryou willingly jumps out of the tree and goes back with Yuuki. He says he wants to be a police officer when he grows up and refuses to give Yuuki his name. Tsukasa comes back with the guards, and they take Ryou back to Kubo and Sato. Yuuki is glad to have helped him. On their way back, Tsukasa tells Yuuki about all the things she's been doing to make their relationship safer. Yuuki tells her he's been trying too - by learning to control his transformations. Tsukasa disagrees with this method. She thinks trying to control it mentally may be too stressful on the body and that he should use external methods like handcuffs and other restraints instead. The conversation quickly turns to sex and Yuuki asks her how far she wants to go, explaining that they can use any of the equipment from the R&D department, according to Midori. Tsukasa says she's willing to try anything, so they'll go as far as they can. Yuuki hugs her reflexively, pulls away, and then hugs her again after she complains about him stopping too soon. The day is coming to an end, so Midori offers to take Tsukasa to her hotel. They promise to meet again the next day. Yuuki gets picked up by Ogata, as does Yanagi, and they all go out to a Japanese bar. Yuuki thinks back on his busy day and ponders his last big question - why he likes pursuing devils. He seems to think it's like chasing after himself and the place it brings him to is one filled with the people he cares about, a place he feels he belongs and feels human. Before Tsukasa leaves, Midori takes her into her office to discuss how to take the lead during devil/human sex. Tsukasa sends Yuuki an email, confirming they'll give it a try the next day. Chapter Notes * Yuuki and Tsukasa finally reunite after the cases are dropped. They catch up with each other. * Yuuki helps find a boy who escaped ONLO and helps him sort out his feelings about being adopted. * Yuuki learns he feels he's at home with Tsukasa. * Tsukasa and Yuuki both say they're willing to try to have sex with each other. * They plan to meet again the next day and give it a try. * Midori says she'll teach Tsukasa how to take the lead in sex. Characters * Tsukasa Taira * Yuuki Anzai * Midori Anzai * Kubo * Ryou * Tomoaki Ogata * Ryusei Yanagi * Takashi Sawazaki (no dialogue) * Nanako Tenjo (no dialogue) * Hans Lee (no dialogue) * Kirio Kikuhara (no dialogue) Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters